


The Mollock Conspiracy (Or TMLC)

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Humor, Marriage Proposal, Romance, eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-11 01:30:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every one knows Sherlock loves Molly, except Sherlock, who thinks he's INCAPABLE of romantic love. But goshdarnit, one way or another they are gonna MAKE him see it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was six-thirty in the morning when John Watson heard a knock on his front door, "Is that Sherlock?" Mary mumbled, still half asleep.  
  
"No," John replied, begrudgingly getting up and putting on his dressing gown, (he hated getting up before 8 on his days off), "Sherlock never knocks. It's most likely Bloody Mycroft."  
  
Mary looked confused, "Why would Mycroft be visiting us at _all_ let alone at this hour?"  
  
"He probably wants me and Sherlock to do something," John muttered in exasperation as he walked to the door. Mary just smiled and went back to sleep. (Having a three month old limits one's sleeping _considerably_ so she was gonna take advantage of what little sleep she could get.)  
  
John opened the door and sure enough Mycroft Holmes was standing outside. "Hello John," He said, cheerfully, or at least as cheerful as he was capable of sounding,"May I come in?"  
  
"Sure," John replied, rubbing his eye with one hand and waving Mycroft in with the other.  
  
Once inside, John made them tea, and they both sat down at the table and John said, "Okay out with it, what do you want?"  
  
"In about thirty minutes, Sherlock is going to text you with a case, I need you to turn him down," Mycroft replied.  
  
For the first time in months, John was shocked, "T-turn him _down?_ "  
  
"Yes, I know. I normally ask you to do the _opposite_ ," Mycroft sighed, this was more difficult than he expected, "but I do have a reason for asking this."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"The rather obvious connection between my brother and Miss Hooper."  
  
John blinked a couple times, really confused because "Yeah, they're in love, I've know this since Christmas four years ago. Heck, just about everyone but Sherlock, Mr. 'I'm-married-to-my-work' knows this, but what exactly does that have to do with me helping him solve a case?"  
  
"Because the last time you weren't able to help him, he asked her to," Mycroft explained, "There's no reason to assume he won't do so this time. It's most logical way to go about bringing them together. As you know, Sherlock is most focused and observant when he's on a case. If he's going to realise his feelings for at all, it'll be durning a case."  
  
John thought about it. That did actually make sense. "So let me get this straight," He said, "You want me to turn down helping Sherlock on a case, so he'll ask Molly to help him, and somehow this will make him realise he loves her?"  
  
"Yes," Mycroft nodded, "The last time he asked her out to dinner, but unfortunately the prescence of a ring on her hand prevented her from saying yes. That won't be a problem this time."  
  
"So we're basically conspiring to get Sherlock and Molly to go out on their first date?" John asked, making sure he was getting every correctly.  
  
"Yes," Mycroft answered, "Will you help me?"  
  
"Absolutely," John chuckled, "I've been wanting Sherlock to act on his feelings for Molly for years. But I've just waiting for him to do it on his own."  
  
"I think, John that we both know _that's_ not going to happen," Mycroft mused, "He is, as you once worded it, _spectacularly ignorant_ about things of that nature. Well, I must be off." He stood up and shook John's hand, "Thank you for assistance, and consider this month's rent paid." And with that he left just as John's chimed.  
  
**John, there's been a triple murder at a bakery! SH**  
John sighed, wondering what he was going to tell Sherlock. Then he heard his daughter, Amelia crying. And Mary cooing. And then she sighed and shouted, "John, Amelia's running a fever!"  
  
He smiled and typed, **Sorry, Mate. Can't go today, Amelia's running a fever.**  
  
He walked into the nursery where Mary was feeding Amelia. "She just provided my excuse," He informed her.  
  
"Excuse?" She inquired.  
  
"Yes," John answered, "Mycroft and I are conspiring to get Sherlock and Molly together. And to do that I had to turn down his offer to help on his latest case, so he would ask Molly to."  
  
John's phone chimed again. **Alright. I'll ask Molly to help. Hope Amelia gets better soon. I'll let you know how it goes. SH** John smiled, "What do you know? It worked."  
  
Mary giggled, "That's wonderful!" She thought for a moment, "So do you think I could join in on this great conspiricy?"  
  
John laughed, "I see no reason why you can't! I mean, we are trying to get _Sherlock_ to realise emotions! We're-" He stopped laughing, thought about what he just said, and sighed, once he realised just how hard of a task that was going to be, "Yeah, we're gonna need all the help we can get."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know Molly x Sherlock is usually called 'Sherlolly' But I have heard it be called 'Mollock' before so I used that one so I could say 'TMLC' :)


	2. Chapter 2

Molly Hooper wasn't sure _what_ she was expecting when she woke up that morning. But if she were to guess it'd have most certainly _not_ been Sherlock knocking on her door at 7:15 a.m. asking her if she'd like to solve another crime with him. (As welcome of a surprise as Sherlock asking her if she wanted to do _anything_ with him was.) But oddly enough, here she was, on her way to solve a triple murder at a bakery with Sherlock. And even stranger, she was excited about it.  
  
"I hope this proves to be as interesting as you're expecting," she said, mainly in an attempt to break the silence, though she did actually mean it.  
  
"I'm sure it will be," Sherlock replied, with a warm feeling in his heart that he'd have to look into later, "mutiple homecides are usually interesting."  
  
*********************************************************  
Once they got to the bakery, they were greeted by Greg Lestrade. "Oi, Molly, I see you're helping him again! That's great!" Greg looked both confused and thrilled at the same time. _Great? That is great. Why is that 'great'?_ Sherlock wondered, _And why is my pulse racing? Ugh! My transport's betraying me!_ Molly smiled and blushed, "Thank you."  
  
"Yes, well, Amelia's running a fever so John couldn't come this time, so I asked Molly to," Sherlock explained, blushing slightly, Lestrade noted, "But anyway that's not really important right now. Is Anderson in charge of forensics?"  
  
Greg's smile faltered a bit at the abrupt change of subject, "Uh, yeah, he's inside."  
  
Sherlock muttered something like, "I'll have to deal." and went inside, once there they looked over the bodies of three young women, (sister, in fact, two of which were there visiting the third who owned the bakery and the flat above it) that appeared to have had their heads bashed in, but Sherlock and Molly were quickly able to figure out that the blows on their heads were delivered after death and that the women had been poisoned. After question a few people Sherlock was quickly able to deduce that murderer was the ex husband of the eldest sister (The one who owned the bakery. She had left said ex after her sister's caught him having an affair) and that when he came to get his belonging's he noticed her baking a cake to celebrate her youngest sister getting into Cambridge. And that when she left the room, he poured the poison- which he had brought with the intention of using when he talked her into having tea with him later-into the cake because he realised he could get revenge on all three women at once that way. ("It was lucky for him she hadn't licked the spoon," Molly mused. Sherlock chuckled, a reaction which startled him.) The ex was caught, Sherlock got a confession out of him, the whole case took an hour.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Sherlock had never been so surprised in his life.  
  
Normally short, easy to solve cases frustrated him, because he left them feeling like he had wasted his time. But he enjoyed this one, even Anderson and Donovan hadn't annoyed him nearly as much as they usually did. And, what was probably the most surprising to him, he took Molly out for coffee afterwords and sat at a table at a cafe smiling as she babbled on about work, how much fun she had on this case, and of course, Toby. And there was that warm feeling in his heart again. _What is with me today?! It's just **Molly!** Right?....._  
  
He walked her home, and gave her a parting kiss on the cheek before going John and Mary's.  
  
*******************************************************  
When they had left NSY, Lestrade texted Mycroft: **They just went out for coffee**  
  
**Excellent! Thank you for your assistance.** Mycroft replied.  
  
Lestrade chuckled, it didn't take a genius to figure out what was going on. John's daughter all to conviently having a fever and keeping her daddy from being able to help Sherlock, so that Sherlock would have _no choice_ but to ask Molly to help. Mycroft not only _knowing_ that Molly was going to be helping Sherlock before Sherlock even showed up to the crime scene but asking Lestrade to inform him if Sherlock took Molly anywhere after the case. He laughed harder, it was just way too obvious. Mycroft Holmes was playing matchmaker. Well it was about time somebody did! Normally he would say let fate take its course and don't get involved, but this was Sherlock, fate was gonna need all the help it could get!  
  
**Hey can I join in on helping Molly and Sherlock get together?** He asked Mycroft.  
  
**Of Course** Mycroft answered. Lestrade laughed again. This was going to be fun!


	3. Chapter 3

Sherlock woke up the next morning, with a sudden and strange desire to see Molly again, that was confusing him say the least. _Sure, we had a great time yesterday_ , He thought, _but that's no excuse to be **pining** after her! And besides even if I **do** want to see her, she's at work! It's not like I can just show up at Bart's for no reason! I mean I could, but it probably wouldn't be appropiate. Maybe I should ask John for advice, he'd know what to do in these kinds of situations._ He picked up his phone and called John.  
  
"Would it be appropriate to just visit a woman at work?" He asked once John picked up.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, what?" John replied, sleepily. (He and Mary had only got about three hours of sleep the night before.)  
  
"I want to see Molly again-" Sherlock started, but John interrupted him, "You want to see Molly again?" Sherlock couldn't begin to figure out why John sounded so pleased. "Yes," He replied, getting impatient, "but she's at work right now, so would it be appropriate to just visit her at work?"  
  
"For no reason, no, it wouldn't be appropriate," John answered, "but you could, I don't know, bring her coffee or something."  
  
_Bring her coffee? That's brilliant! Why hadn't I thought of that?_ "Yes, excellent, thank you!" He exclaimed and hung up.  
  
*******************************************************  
John stared at his phone blankly for minute, trying to figure what just happened. "You're welcome," he muttered, setting the phone down on the nightstand and going back to sleep. A few minutes later Amelia started crying. He and Mary groaned and simultaneously said, "It's _your_ turn!"  
  
*******************************************************  
On his way out the door, Sherlock recieved a text from Mycroft, **Your order is waiting for you at the café next to St. Bart's.**  
  
Sherlock was slightly suspicious, **Mycroft, what are you up to? SH**  
  
**Who says I'm up to anything? Can I not just help my little brother out? I figured you'd rather not wait in line for your order.**  
  
**Thank you. But mark my words, I will figure out what's going on here! SH**  
  
**I'm sure you will, Brother Mine.**  
  
Sherlock went to the café, and picked up Molly's coffee, still suspicious about Mycroft was being so helpful. Then he went to Bart's and into the morgue where he was greeted by a surprised Molly, "Sherlock! What are you doing here?"  
  
_Wow, she's beautiful. Ugh! Why am I thinking like that? What am I here for again? Oh. Yes. Coffee. Right._ "I, uh, I brought you coffee," Sherlock answered, holding out the cup.  
  
Molly looked suprised, "You brought me coffee?"  
  
"Yes, here," He replied, insistently, shaking the cup just a little.  
  
Molly smiled and took the cup, "Thank you." She took a sip, "Mm, it's delicious. Just what I needed today."  
  
Sherlock just smiled, thinking how adorable she looked in her khakis and cherry top with her hair done up in a bun. _Ugh! Where are these thoughts coming from?! And when have I **ever** used the word adorable?!_  
  
_Say something to her you idiot!_ His mind palace's version of John said, _You're the one who wanted to see her so badly!_  
  
"You look,( _Cute, beautiful, precious_ Mind palace John suggested) nice, ( _At least that's better than 'well'_ ) today," Sherlock complimented.  
  
Molly blushed, "Thank you. You look nice today as well. So, do you want to see the morgue's newest members?"  
  
"Yes!" Sherlock replied, grinning. And for the next hour they did just that until some man Sherlock had never seen before came in, "Hey, Molly."  
  
"Hello, Scott," Molly replied, "Scott, this is Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock this is Scott, he's taking me out tonight."  
  
"Hey," Sherlock replied, looking up at him. As he did the deductions flew over him a mile a minute. _Wealthy. Spoiled by his parents. Haughty. Hates animals. And cherries. Completely unfit for my pathologist._  
  
"Why are you letting him look at the bodies?" Scott was asking, "Is he _allowed_ to look at the bodies?" He tried to pass it off as suprise but Sherlock could distinctly hear the sneer in his voice. _Yes, definitely unfit for Molly._  
  
"Yes, I am," Sherlock answered, "Now, if you two will excuse me, I really have somewhere to be."  
  
"All right," Molly replied, sounding sad, "but before you go, here are the tongues you asked for the other day." She handed him a jar. Scott looked sick.  
  
"Thank you," Sherlock said, walking out the door. Too annoyed with Scott to even be bothered, that he didn't remember asking for that.  
  
As the door closed he heard Scott ask, "Why would he need those?" With a faint disgust. And Molly reply, "I don't know. Probably for some experiment or something." With almost a warmth in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took so long!

"So Molly's got a date tonight?" John clarified as he and Sherlock were sitting on the living room couch that evening. "Yes," Sherlock confirmed, visibly annoyed. "And you're bothered by that," John stated, more than asked.  
  
"Of course I'm not bothered by that," Sherlock replied, with his signiture You're-an-idiot look, "Why would I be _bothered_ by that?!"  
  
"You tell us," Mary answered, coming into the living room, putting Amelia on her play mat and sitting next to John who wrapped his arm around her and kissed her on the cheek.  
  
Sherlock looked at her confused, "What? You mean because he's a rich, hard nosed berk who cleary doesn't like animals, judging by the way he was grumbling as he came into morgue about people's annoying need to co-habitate with them, he did it quietly so Molly wouldn't hear, or cherries, giving the way he was grimacing at the top Molly was wearing today when she wasn't looking and it was one of her more flattering tops."  
  
"So, in other words, completely unfit for Molly," John clarified.  
  
"Indeed," Mary agreed, "I'm surprised Sherlock isn't planning to spy on them or sabotage their date."  
  
Sherlock rolled his eyes, "Of course I'm not planning to do that! I don't even know where they're going and besides, if Molly wants to go on a date with some hard nosed berk, that her buisness."  
  
"Oh _please_ Brother Mine!"  
  
They all jumped slightly and turned their heads to see…  
  
"Mycroft!" Sherlock exclaimed, Mycroft just smiled, "How long have you been standing there?"  
  
"Since 'rich, hard nosed berk.'," Mycroft replied.  
  
"How did we not hear you come in?" Mary wondered as got up, picked up Amelia, who had fallen asleep, kissed the top her head, and sat back down.  
  
"You were all too busy arguing about wether or not Sherlock was upset about some rich, humourless man taking Miss Hooper to a rather extravagent Italian resteraunt, that I happen to have the address to," Mycroft raised his eyebrows at Sherlock.  
  
" **Not. Interested.** " Sherlock hissed. _Why is everyone so obsessed with the idea of me being jealous of this guy! Which, I'm **not** for the record! It'll only be one date! Molly's not stupid, she'll realise very quickly he's not the one for her! With or without my help!_  
  
Mycroft ignored him and continued, "I also happen to know that he's planning on having her meet him there at 8:45 and then not showing up himself."  
  
Everyone gasped. Anger quickly bubbled in Sherlock veins. He thought for a minute and realised what he needed to do. He stood up and announced, "Mycroft, I need to borrow some cologne and your card."  
  
"Absolutely, " Mycroft replied, "I'll even call the resteraunt and have them reserve a private room. It'll take you an hour to get there so you might want to go home and start getting ready."  
  
"That would be marvellous," He said, kissing the tops of Mary and Amelia's heads, he gave John a hug, "Now it's 7:15 I'm going to show up there at nine so that gives me fourty-five minutes and thirty-two seconds to get ready. So good-bye."  
  
"Bye." John and Mary waved.  
  
"I just can't believe it," Mary said excitedly, once they left, "Our problem child is going on his first date!"  
  
"I know, I've never been more proud," John replied, kissing her on the cheek, "we've done an excellent job with him, I'll go get us that bottle of wine out of the fridge to celebrate."  
  
She giggled as he left and looked down at Amelia and said, "You however, are _never_ dating!"  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Once at Baker Street, Sherlock showered, and went through every shirt in his closet before finally deciding on one, whilst Mycroft sat there rolling eyes, wondering if this was really a good idea after all.  
  
"How about-" Sherlock started to ask when Mycroft cut him off by snapping, "It looks fine, Sherlock!"  
  
Sherlock flinched and _finally_ put his dress coat on. Mycroft handed him the cologne, which he just so "happened" to be carrying with him. Sherlock dabbed it on, grabbed his scarf and coat, and went out the door.  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Sherlock had Mycroft drop him off around the block. He walked over to the resteraunt, to Molly who was talking to Greg and crying. "What's wrong?" Sherlock asked, though he already knew. He tried to keep the anger out of his voice, the thought of someone hurting Molly that much made his blood boil.  
  
"S-s-sc-sco-scott stood me up," She sobbed, wiping her eyes a couple of times.  
  
"Molly that's terrible," He said, sympathetically, wrapping his arms around her. This surprised her enough that she, to his delight, stopped crying.  
  
"I'll leave you two to it," Greg said and walked back to his car, knowing full well neither of them heard him. (He was only there because Mycroft wanted to be sure Molly didn't leave before Sherlock got there.)  
  
Once Sherlock and Molly pulled apart, Molly said, "Well, I guess I'll go home now." She turned to walk away.  
  
"No, wait," he exclaimed, grabbing her by the wrist. She looked surprised. "Why don't you have dinner with me?" She looked like she was about to faint.  
  
"Y-yo-you're serious?" She stammered.  
  
"Yes," He answered. She looked skeptical. He sighed and tried again. "Look, you got all dressed up," He explained, noting her, figure fitting, knee length, purple dress, black high heel shoes, and diamond earrings and necklace, "And you look _really nice_ , it'd be a pity if you didn't have dinner with someone tonight. So, Please, have dinner with me, I insist." _That went better in my head_ he thought.  
  
But still Molly smiled, "Alright. So where are we going?"  
  
"Here," Sherlock answered, cheerfully, "I actually have a room reserved."  
  
Molly looked concerned, "Y-y-you do? Where's your date? Will-will she mind-" Sherlock cut her off, "There is no date, I was going to eat by myself."  
  
"O-kay," Molly said, amused. She wondered why this was the oddest thing she heard about a man who brings home body parts on a daily basis, and performs who knows how many expiriments on them.  
  
*******************************************************  
"Yes, I have a room reserved under the name of Holmes," Sherlock informed the hostess, once they got into the resteraunt.  
  
She flipped through the book and smiled and said, "Yes, I see it right here, this way please." Sherlock and Molly smiled at each other and followed her into…A romantically candle lit room, containing a small table with blood red roses on it.  
  
Molly smirked at Sherlock, "You were going to have a _romantic candle lit dinner_ by yourself?"  
  
"It helps me think," Was the only reply Sherlock could come up with.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr at: teammcbishop.tumblr.com


End file.
